


Strength

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSequel to Goodbye





	1. Chapter 1

Sam lay in bed staring at nothing while Jack called Reynolds and Hammond. He was granted open ended leave. Turns out they had years of unused down days. He hung up the phone and went to the bedroom 

He stood in the doorway staring at her. She sensed him and held out her hand. He took it and wrapped around her. "It will be ok Sam, it's not right now, but it will be I promise." She nodded against his arm as her tears fell.

She woke early, and alone. Sitting up in bed she smiled.....scrawled across the dresser mirror was written IM OUTSIDE....

Throwing on a shirt she walked out the door. The sun was just barely rising as she scanned the yard for him. She walked further out still no sign. Panic was just creeping up when she heard something. Looking out at the lake she spotted him as he surfaced out by the float.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply then walked towards the dock. He had started back towards her so she sat on the edge dangling her toes in the water. He stopped in front of her.

"Hey! Cmon in..." She shook her head, "I don't wanna interrupt..." He swam over to her and reached up hooking his hands under her arms and gently lifted. 

She gasped when he lowered her into the cool water. He held her with one arm and grasped her chin in his hand "you are never a interruption, do you understand? You come first....got that? He made her head go up and down in understanding and she giggled softly.

She bent her head back dunking under then surfacing. The action arched her body against him in a very wet t-shirt. She slicked her hair back and sighed then realized he was staring at her. She could feel his trembling and it wasn't from the cool water. She reached down and grabbed her shirt pulling it up and over her head letting it float away.

Jack closed his eyes trying to maintain control to which she smiled and leaned forward kissing his lips gently.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> Explicit warning

Jack slowly opened them to her smiling. She kissed him again a little harder, a little longer then released him and held her mouth inches from his. "God Sam are you sure? I don't want you to regret any...." His sentence was lost in her mouth. She wrapped her around his neck and back deepening the kiss.

They broke for air and her head rolled back in her shoulders as he kissed down the pulse point of her neck slowly. He moaned when she tugged his shorts down and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He walked to the bank and sat were they were still chest deep but balance wasn't as big an issue. She ground herself against his erection which was between their bodies. He tried to break their kiss but her hands at his nape wouldn't let him. 

He lifted her hips and set her down on him slowly. Both of them gasping and yelling out at the long awaited contact. She broke the kiss but held close enough for their noses to touch. She was shaking, tears fell from her eyes.

He framed her face holding himself still. "Love are you ok?" She nodded quickly and in short, gaçsping breaths "yes... please jack"

Jack leaned forward and kissed her lips while he gently thrust inside her. His speed began to increase but his force didn't...she felt like she was floating he released her lips and brought their foreheads together. His hands rubs up her thighs and settled on her hips. He tightened his grip slightly just to hold her still and thrust deep exploding inside her. Her body shook from head to toe in release and she fell limp in his arms.

Jack kissed her then carried her into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"NO STAY AWAY DON'T HURT MY BABY NOT AGAIN...NNOOO GET AWAY!" Jack was in the shower when he heard Sam screaming. He grabbed a towel and slid thru most the house trying to get to her. 

She was still in the couch asleep though her movements suggested she was in a fight for her life.

"SAMANTHA WAKE UP! SAM OPEN YOUR EYES THATS A ORDER! NOW COLONEL!!!"

Her eyes snapped open, tears poured out of them. Still confused she started fighting him. He grabbed her wrists and secured them. "Sam it's Jack, Sam cmon look at me....." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

She sat there for a minute in stunned silence then shuddered the loudest sob he had every heard. Her grief hit hard and suddenly. She has lost 2 babies in her life. One because of Jonas' violence and one because of Pete.

"I WANTED THEM, I WANTED THEM SO MUCH" She cried out against him and his heart absolutely shattered for hers. He held her tight while she cried.

"You will...." She stilled and looked up at him "we will...." Came out barely above a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

She held still waiting for a response from him. None came.... uncontrollable tears rained from her face. She pushed him away and jerked out of bed heading outside. She ran full speed down to the water and dove. He was behind her but when he dove there was no sign of her. He stayed under until he felt blackness creep up then he shot thru the surface gulping air then sunk again and again and again. "SAM!??!!" He screamed towards the sky. He dove again and again still finding nothing. He decided if Sam was gone so was he. He exhaled his reserve air. Thinking of Sam and that this may be the only way to be together.

She was already teetering on the edge of light and darkness when she saw him lifelessly sinking. "He can't do this..." She thought and clumsily headed towards him.

The next thing Jack knew is he was waking but still in the water. He was on his back but couldn't figure why if he wasn't paddling he wasn't sinking. He forced his head up and knew he was near shore but still too deep not to sink.

He felt something tighten around his waist and felt for it then began to panic. He threw himself to the side and Sam popped to the surface. She had held him up supporting his airway. Basically only able to keep her nose and mouth above water because of his weight. Jesus... Sam? Samantha! Open your eyes cmon come back... Please baby ple...." His words died off as a flashback him. The SGC pool, her lifeless pale color .

He started shaking with her in his arms. He clutched her tightly as she came around. She tried to get away from him again and he snapped. "FINE! GO!! IF THATS WHAT YOU REALLY WANT THEN GO..." He had to choke back a sob when he turned from her and let himself sink.

She watched him swim away then surface yelling towards the sky "I LOVE YOU DAMNIT WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT??!!! Then he yelled a string of curses for good measure. He felt drained, and exhausted he turned and slowly started in.

She was in the tub when he finally made it inside. Wiping his eyes he disappeared into the bedroom closing the door.

Exhaustion took him and next thing he knew his body jerked awake. It was dark and he was overcomes with panic and fear. Jack couldn't believe he had snapped like that and he dreaded what he would or wouldn't find when he opened that door.

Suddenly a scream shattered the silence "JACK!!! JACK HELP PLEASE JACK HELP!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He burst through the door only to find her asleep she was fighting against something unseen, something in her dreams. 

"NNNOO GET AWAY JJJAAACCKK!!!!" She screamed.

SAM!! WAKE UP SAMANTHA!"

"AAAAAHHHHH" a ear piercing scream tore from her.He lunged forward and latched on to her lips. He held her head to his and deepened the kiss causing her to stop fighting and kiss him back. Soon she had calmed from her nightmare but her body shook in his arms as she sobbed "what have I done?"

Jack pulled back and ran his finger tips thru her hair as he watched tears stream down her face. "What do you mean baby ?" She.locked eyes with him. "I let them kill my babies... Sam you didn't kno .....I didn't stop them. 

She rolled over away from him.


End file.
